Duel Academy Musical
by Demonspite
Summary: Chazz uses a strange card in a duel that produces some ...interesting... aftereffects.


**Okay, so this was just a funny idea I got after watching the premier of the "Scrubs" musical on Fox 5. Originally, the idea would be that only Chazz would be hearing music (like the woman in Scrubs) for no apparent reason whatsoever, and would be desperate for a cure. Then the very next day, there would suddenly be no more music playing, and Chazz would be all sad because his life was so much more interesting WITH the music.**

**When I told this to my best friend, Kerisu, she loved the idea as well. The next day, she came to school and handed me her OWN idea for the fanfic concept, and I decided that it totally kicked mine's ass. So here it is, folks. (and yes, this is what I've been doing instead of woring on the next chapters of my Silent Academy and Po-Ké-Oh! GX fics. Sorry!)**

**Warnings: Chazz sings in this chapter.**

**Also (so you don't get confused):**

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Singing"_

**Duel Academy Musical**

**Chapter 1: "A _Jarring _Experience!"**

"And that's game!" Jaden Yuki laughed as the hologram of Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman faded away.

"Way ta' play, Jay!" Syrus cheered from the stands.

Jaden's opponent, who was none other than Chazz Princeton, fell to his nees in defeat. Again. For the eighth time that week. He glared up at the Slifer student who was currently high-fiving his shorter room-mate. "I can't believe I lost… _Again_!" he growled.

"It's okay, Boss," Ojama Yellow's voice echoed in his ear. "You're still the best in _our_ eyes!"

"Yeah, like that counts for a whole lot," the dark-haired teen muttered. He left the arena before Jaden could ask if Chazz wanted a rematch. Frankly that was the last thing he wanted at this point in time. Instead, he took to wandering around the island aimlessly, lost in his own thoughts. Suddenly, he realized that he'd somehow made his way to the Haunted Well.

"Huh? How'd I get all the way out _here_?" he wondered aloud.

"You walked, boss!" the Ojamas said.

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Chazz shouted, swinging his left arm, duel disk still attached. The annoying trio of duel spirits vanished just before it connected. Chazz snorted. "Well, might as well see what's down there today…" he muttered. As much as he hated to admit it, all the little duel spirits had grown on the seemingly cold-hearted boy, and he couldn't stand the thought of those poor defenseless spirits being trapped at the bottom of a dark, dank well. So, like any concerned person, he returned frequently to rescue them. Even if he never used them in his deck, they were always happy with him for helping. And they called him "Boss."

He reached the bottom of the ladder and glanced around. "_Nothing_? Huh. I guess nobody's found any cards they don't—WHAWAZZAT!?" he yelped when a light flashed at the end of his vision. He spun on his heel, trying to locate the source of the bright flash. Then he heard the Ojamas off to his right.

"Hey, Boss!"

"Ovah heah!"

"It looks like a spell cahd!"

Chazz blinked in surprise. "A spell?" he murmured, crouching down to see the card better. "Who's chucking _spell_ cards down here?" He picked up the card, laughing a bit at the picture. Then he scanned the text at the bottom, a sly smirk appearing on his face.

"Boys," he said to the Ojamas, "Who feels like a rematch with Jaden?"

-------------------

"I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Jaden!" Chazz said.

"_Day_?" Jaden asked from the other end of the dueling platform. "It's the middle of the night, bro!"

"Rrg… It doesn't matter! All that matters is that this time, **I** will reign victorious!"

"Umm, okay. Whatever you say, Chazz," Jaden replied as he activated his duel disk.

"All right, then if you don't mind, I'll make the first move!" Chazz glanced down at his hand. '_Perfect._' "I place a monster in defense and end my turn!"

"That's all?" Jaden asked, disappointed. "Oh, well. My move! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman in attack mode! And since he's all alone out there, I can draw two more cards from my deck!" Jaden looked down at the two new cards in his hand. "Sweetness! First I play my Pot of Greed, so I get to draw two more cards! And now I play Polymerization! So now I fuse my Bubbleman on the field with Avian and Sparkman in my hand to form Elemental Hero Tempest! Now, Tempest! Attack his facedown monster!"

The hero spread his wings and launched into the air, then dove straight for Chazz's facedown, which flipped face-up before shattering. Then, something Jaden didn't expect happened. The monster that had just been destroyed reappeared on the field.

Chazz chuckled. "Thank you, Jaden. You just activated Cyber Jar's special ability! Say goodbye to your Tempest!" The Cyber Jar exploded, covering the whole field with a thick layer of smoke. When it cleared, the field was empty. "Now, we both pick up the five cards from the top of our decks. If there are any level 4 or lower monsters, we summon them in either face-up attack position or face-down defense position. You get all that slacker?"

"I got it," Jaden said as he looked at his cards. "All right! I summon Winged Kuriboh and Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman in attack mode!"

"And I place these two in defense mode," Chazz said with a resigned sigh.

"And the best part is, it's still my move! Now Burstinatrix, attack the facedown monster on the left!" Burstinatrix hurled a large fireball at the card hologram, which shattered instantly. "Now Clayman, attack his other facedown!" The clay-bodied hero dashed forward, bringing a heavy fist down on the facedown card. This card flipped face-up, just as Cyber Jar had.

"Man, You keep falling for one thing after another tonight!" Chazz crowed. "I activate the special ability of Morphing Jar #2! Now I'm going to explain this _slowly_. Wouldn't want that pea brain of yours fizzling out on us, would we? First, all monsters on the field—including Morphing Jar #2— go back to our decks, which are then shuffled." This said, Chazz and Jaden both shuffled their cards back into their decks and reloaded them back into their duel disks. "Now for the fun part! We get to draw cards from our decks until we have an equal number of level 4 or lower monsters in our hands to the number of monsters removed from our fields, and place them in face-down defense mode! Oh, and all _other_ cards we pick up —you know, spells, traps, and level 5-or-higher monsters— are sent directly to the graveyard! In short, you have to keep drawing until you get three level 4 or lower monsters, while I only need to find one!"

About thirty seconds and fifteen cards later, Jaden _finally_ managed to find Dandelion, Neo Spacien Aqua Dolphin, and Winged Kuriboh. Chazz, on the other hand, had planned for this, and so purposely filled his deck with monsters that were _only_ level 4 or lower, with only 10 spells and traps total, just to be sure. Because of this, he only had to draw one card. And it was just the card he needed.

"Don't forget, Jaden! You still have to send all twelve of those other cards to the grave!" he called as the two set their monsters on the field.

"I didn't," Jaden called back. "Sorry guys," he said as Neos and Bladedge vanished along with the ten spells and traps. "Now I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn!"

"_Finally!_" Chazz cried in a mock exasperated voice. "I was beginning to wonder if your turn was _ever_ gonna end! I play Heavy Storm! So now all spells and traps on the field are destroyed!" A massive gust of wind came out of nowhere, blowing the two facedowns into the air before shattering them. "Next I place two cards face-down, and activate the effect of my Morphing Jar!" His facedown monster card flipped into face-up attack mode. Both Chazz and creature inside the jar grinned at Jaden. "Here's the deal. You and I both discard our entire hands to the grave, and draw five from our decks. And unlike the other Jars' effects, there's no discarding involved. Not that that'll help you much right now," Chazz sniggered.

When this was done _both_ duelists wore wide grins, each thinking the same thing: _'This duel is mine!'_

"All right, Jaden, this is it. You ready to lose to The Chazz?" the spiky-haired teen sneered at his opponent.

"Sorry Chazz, but as soon as it's my turn again, _I'm _gonna win this!" Jaden called back.

Chazz gave a low chuckle. "Oh, really? Well, then I guess we'll have to keep your next turn from happening, won't we?"

"Huh?"

"_Man_, you're dense! I told you I'm going to win this one! I activate the first card I placed face-down, Ojamandala! So now I pay 1000 life points to bring Ojama Yellow, Ojama Green, and Ojama Black back from the grave!"

"But, wait!" Jaden called out. "I don't remember destroying them!"

"Of _course_ you don't," Chazz replied matter-of-factly. "Morphing Jar's effect did that _for_ you!"

"That's right!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"Soit'nly!" Ojama Green said with a wider-than-usual grin.

"So wake up, chowda-head!" Ojama Black called.

"'Cuz now it's time—" Chazz started.

"TO CHAZZ IT UP!" The four all cried together.

"And now that my three aces are on the field, and I have fewer life points then you, I can activate THIS spell card! OJAMUSICAL!!!" Chazz laughed.

"Oja-what?" Jaden asked as the card flipped face-up.

Suddenly, the lights in the arena shut off, leaving everything completely black as a loud drumroll came out of nowhere. Then, Four spotlights came on one by one; one small one for each of the Ojamas, and a significantly larger one for…..

"Uh, Chazz? What's with the white tux?"

Chazz chuckled, tilting his head so that the red-and-white top hat's brim cast a shadow over his eyes. For some reason, the drumroll grew louder and Broadway showtune music began playing. Chazz suddenly found himself unable to resist the urge to sing…

"_You've always had the pleasure of being in the spotlight,_

_But Jaden, it is now I who's in center stage tonight!_

_Your defeat was assured the second I drew this spell card,_

_For now you lose four hundred points for every card In yoooouur graaaaave-YAAAARD!"_ Chazz carried the last, loud note as Jaden's life points shot all the way from 3900 to zero and the music ended.

Jaden stood, completely stunned, just gazing blankly at his number-one rival who was now exchanging high-fives with his Ojama spirits. He was still in his stupor when Aquos appeared beside him and placed a hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Jaden, we need to go. Jaden, please!" he began to sound a little desperate. "I realize that you are unhappy with the duel's outcome, but we must leave now!"

"Kuri-kuriii!" Winged Kuriboh chimed in, frantically flapping his wings and tugging on the boy's shoulder.

Jaden finally snapped out of it when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. "Chazz! We gotta get out of—here?" He glanced around, realizing that not only had Chazz vanished, but the other boy had turned of the lights as well. _'Guess he went back to the dorm.'_

With that, the Slifer quickly turned and dashed out of the room.

**Well, that's it for now! I probably won't have chapter two ("one man's loss") up for a while, as the notebook with the lyrics for all chapter two songs has been lost.**

**Oh, well. Till then, See ya!**


End file.
